Der letzte Marsch
by SarinaChan91
Summary: Ein kleines OneShot zu Draco x Hermione - spielt im Krieg - 7. Band wird jedoch völlig ignoriert! Draco, der eigentlich auf der Bösen Seite steht, kehrt diesem den Rücken und rettet jemanden vor dem Tod. Das OneShot ist aus Draco's Sicht geschrieben!


**~Vorwort~**

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J. K. Rowling, die Charaktere, die Gestaltung der Location etc. Jedoch gehört mir der Plot, den ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe! Ich verdiene jedoch mit dem OneShot kein Geld, werde auch nie irgendwas verlangen, genauso wenig wie alles nur eine ausgedachte Geschichte ist. Warum auch heißt es FANfiction?! oÓ

Song: "Der letzte Marsch" by Rapsoul  
Auch habe ich an dem Song keinerlei Rechte. Dennoch muss ich dazu sagen, wer den Song kennt, nicht wundern. Habe ihn manchmal etwas umgeschrieben, damit es auf den Text passt.

Paaring: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

Genre : Drama / Romanze

**~Nachwort~**

Danke fürs anfängliche Durchlesen, und viel Vergnügen bei meinem 1. Harry Potter One Shot dieses Paarings!

I hope enjoy

Have fun!

**Der letzte Marsch**

**Ich laufe dem Horizont entgegen**

**Meine Füße sind wund**

**Hab keine Gefühle mehr in den Zehen**

**Rote Socken vom Blut!**

**Mit jedem Schritt den ich geh**

**Trägt mich Hoffnung und Mut**

**Ein Stück näher an das Ufer**

**Und dort wartet ein Boot!**

Schreie, Angstschreie erfüllten die Luft. Menschen, die panisch um Hilfe schrieen. Schrieen nach Freunden, Familienangehörigen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich schon lief. Immer nur hatte ich ein Ziel vor Augen. Meine Füße schmerzten. Blut floss durch die vielen Kämpfe.

Suchend blickte ich kurz zurück. Das gesamte Schloss stand in Flammen. Mein Blick fiel nun auf das Geschöpf neben mir.

Wie froh ich doch war, das wir noch rechtzeitig entkamen.

Mit jedem Schritt den ich tat, kamen Hoffnung und Mut. Einen Mut den ich früher nie aufgebracht hatte.

Wir mussten nur noch da vorne hin. An den See ankommen. Dann wären wir gerettet.

**Und dieses Boot bringt uns weg**

**Weit weg von hier**

**Das Marschieren hat sich gelohnt**

**Ich kann die Freiheit schon spüren!**

**Da vorne**

**Hinter dem Hügel**

**Hinter der Tür**

**Nur noch durch das Tal**

**Darf den Mut nicht verlieren!**

Ich hab dir versprochen, ich hol dich hier raus.

Als du unter den Trümmern lagst, da zerbrach was in mir. Ich hatte Angst. Angst, dich zu verlieren. Ich wusste nicht warum ich so empfand, eigentlich hätte ich dich dort liegen lassen sollen. So wurde es mir befohlen. Doch…ich entschied dagegen. Ich konnte dich nicht im Stich lassen.

Jetzt waren wir schon so weit gekommen. Flüche schossen über unsere Köpfe hinweg. Den Kopf hielten wir beide geduckt, um nicht getroffen zu werden, doch denn Blick nach vorne.

Wir mussten zum See. Boote warteten dort, auf Verletzte, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Wir mussten hier weg, nein, du musstest hier weg. Du brauchtest die Sicherheit. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren.

**- **_Nicht so! Nicht hier! Nicht jetzt! _**-**

**Denn das Ziel ist so nah**

**Wie nie zuvor**

**Beiß die Zähne zusammen**

**Mit dem Blick stur nach vorne!**

**Denn es geht voran**

**Es ist noch nichts verloren**

**Der Weg war lang**

**Und wir sind nicht erfroren!**

Plötzlich sacktest du zusammen. Schnell zog ich dich wieder hoch. Ich merkte wie schwach du momentan warst. Zu viel Energie hast du verbraucht.

Vorsichtig nahm ich deine Arme und legte sie mir um die Schulter, schob dann meinen rechten Arm unter deine Kniekehlen und hob dich hoch.

Wir durften hier nicht, mitten im Gefecht, verweilen. Mussten weiter. Durften nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt, da wir so weit gekommen waren.

Du lehntest deinen Kopf an meine Brust. Leicht kitzelten deine Haare mein Kinn. Jedoch bemerkte ich, wie du sanft anfingst zu zittern.

Ich hielt dich fester an mich gedrückt. Wollte dir Wärme spenden. Immer wieder, sagte ich in Gedanken, zu dir:

_Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben!_

**Der Tag der Unabhängigkeit steht bevor**

**Die Freiheit wartet schon**

**Und ich seh das Tor!**

**Ich kann sie schmecken auf der Zunge**

**Ihre Klänge im Ohr**

**Sie klingeln wundervoll gesungen im Engelschor!**

Bald waren wir da. Ich konnte schon das Tor von Hogwarts sehen Die leisen Rufe, der Menschen, die dort, auf solche wie uns, warteten. Obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass sie mich dazu zählten.

Doch mir war das alles jetzt egal. Du solltest hier weg. In die Freiheit, denn du solltest die Unabhängigkeit endlich spüren.

Ich wusste nicht, was danach passieren würde.

Gab es eine Zukunft?

Für dich?

Für mich?

Vielleicht sogar für uns beide?

Ich sah auf dich herab. Du summtest etwas vor dich her.

Wolltest du dich beruhigen? Dir selbst wieder Mut -und Hoffnung machen?

Ich hörte dir zu. Wie sanft doch deine Stimme war. Mich überkam ein seltsames Gefühl. Das Gefühl, dich nicht los lassen zu wollen. Egal was passierte. Ich wollte bei dir bleiben.

Dich beschützen. Ich wollte…

_**Das ist der letzte Marsch,**_

_**durch das finstere Tal!**_

_**Sieh die letzten paar Schritte,**_

_**bald sind wir da!**_

_**Dies ist der letzte Marsch,**_

_**durch das finstere Tal!**_

_**Die letzten Augenblicke,**_

_**die Freiheit ist nah!**_

**oOoOoO**

**Ich lauf weiter und der Regen**

**peitscht mir ins Gesicht**

**Finde ich dort mein Segen**

**Ich weiß es noch nicht!**

**Seh mein bleiches Gesicht**

**Das sich in den Flüssen spiegelt**

**Seh das gleißende Licht**

**Das mein Schicksal besiegelt!**

Es fing an zu regnen. Sollte das den Krieg beenden? Es einläuten lassen, dass es vorbei war?

Das Ziel war so greifbar nah. Meine Schritte verlangsamten sich, als wir am See ankamen. Ich beugte mich etwas über das Ufer.

Mein eh' schon blasses Gesicht, erbleichte noch mehr.

Doch als ein gleißendes Licht neben mir wahrnahm, hob ich den Blick wieder. Schnell war klar, wer hinter diesem Licht stand.

„Hermione!"

Schneller als ich realisieren konnte, was geschah, wurdest du aus meinen Armen genommen. Ich erkannte den Jungen, der überlebte hatte, der dich in den Arm nahm und dich danach musterte.

Auch der beste Freund, von ihm, trat nun vor. Wutentbrannt sah er mich an.

Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Immerhin war ich ein potenzieller Todesser!

„Was will der den hier?", zischte er bedrohlich und angespannt zu mir.

**Mein Rücken krümmt sich**

**Wegen schwerem Gewischt**

**Das ich trag jeden Tag!**

**Nebel nimmt mir die Sicht**

**Für den Schmerz ist es schlicht**

**Doch mein Herz zerbricht!**

**Ansonsten ist da nichts**

**Nur eine Kerze, ein Licht!**

Ich sah, wie du in eines der Boote gesetzt wurdest.

Mich schob man von dir weg. Sie wollten mich nicht.  
Ich trug viele Lasten auf meinen Schultern, doch gab es ihnen das Recht, dich von mir zu trennen?

Plötzlich schautest du auf.

Rehbraune Augen trafen auf meine stahlgrauen.

Diesen Ausdruck in deinen Augen, werde ich nie vergessen. Ich wusste in dem Moment, was du dachtest und es brach die letzten Stücke meines Herzens.

**- **_Du wolltest bei mir bleiben _**-**

**Ich lauf weiter…**

**Lass mir den Weg in die Freiheit**

**durch nichts versperren!**

Ich konnte dich nicht alleine lassen. Ich lief auf dich zu, doch mein Weg kreuzte jemand.

„Hau ab! Bleib weg von ihr! Hörst du…du…"

Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden, schubste ihn von mir weg.

Niemand sollte sich zwischen uns stellen!

**Bis zum Ende,**

**kalte Hände!**

**Doch die Klänge im Ohr!**

**Ich folge den Gesängen**

**Vom Engelschor!**

Meine Hände hatten sich gerade am Rande des Bootes fest gekrallt, als ich deine Stimme vernahm. Deine Stimme klang so wunderschön, doch warum…war sie dann so traurig?

Doch da, verstand ich deine Worte, die du leise flüsterst.

**Knie weich, doch ich halte Balance**

**Mein Geist ist stark, doch ich falle in Trance!**

**Ich setze die letzten…**

…**2, 3 Schritte!**

**Mein Puls sinkt tief**

**Und ich erblicke**

**Ein Licht am Horizont!**

**Den Weg zur Freiheit!**

Du warst noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten von mir getrennt und schon sehnte ich mich nach dir. Nach deinen weichen Haaren, dem süßlichen Duft deines Körpers.

Wie konnte ich bloß nur den Gedanken haben, dich in den Trümmern sterben zu lassen?

Ich brauchte dich doch! Ohne dich…wäre mein Leben sinnlos.

Ich sah zu dir. Denn immer noch blickten wir uns an. (Das Demonstrieren des Rotschopfs ignorierte ich) Mein Gesicht kam näher zu das deines. Leicht berührte meine Wange deine. Obwohl du zitterst, war sie angenehm warm.

„Draco…", hauchtest du mir ins Ohr.

Ich sah dich darauf hin leicht aus dem Augenwinkel an, lächelnd.

„Lass mich nicht allein,…bitte…"

In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, was du in mir auslöstest, was ich für dich empfand.

Ich lächelte liebevoll. Ließ meine Arme um dich gleiten. Nein. Ich würde dich nie alleine lassen.

„Niemals.", hauchte ich daraufhin zurück und küsste dich leicht auf die Wange.

_**Das ist der letzte Marsch,**_

_**durch das finstere Tal!**_

_**Sieh die letzten paar Schritte,**_

_**bald sind wir da!**_

_**Dies ist der letzte Marsch,**_

_**durch das finstere Tal!**_

_**Die letzten Augenblicke,**_

_**die Freiheit ist nah!**_

**oOoOoO**

**Und wenn der Morgen kommt**

**Bin ich dann bereit**

**Für die letzte Fahrt**

**Für den letzten Augenblick**

**Und für die Zeit danach!**

**Und für den Engel**

**Der für mich singt!**

**oOoOoO Owari OoOoO****o**

Wie in der Beschreibung.  
Würde mich um Reviews freuen^-^

Bey Bey  
Eure Sari^0^


End file.
